The Grimm Voyage
by Writerchix98
Summary: Peter, Wendy, and the Grimm group go on a mission to take over Hooks ship (again). Will Sabrina be able to tolerate Wendy? Will Puck and Peter EVER get along?


I have always loved to beach, ever since I was a little girl. So naturally when Puck anounced to the world that he was going to fly to the ocean, I convinced him to take me as well. After a few threats and love taps he eventually caved in.

"Fine Grimm! Quit smaking me! I'll take you!"

We usually meet eye to eye, after some coaxing of course.

"Just gimme a few minutes, I'll be right down! And don't leave without me!" I shouted over my sholder as I ran up the stairs.

Once in my room, I threw on my black tankini, shreded sorts, and a thin white T-shirt. Casual is my main goal, but its nice to look good to.

I met Puck at the front door, leaning against the doorframe with a smug look on his face. Probably from some sick prank that he set up somewhere.

"You ready Grimm?" He said, turning to open the door.

"Ye-aaah!" I screamed as he picked me up and started flying.

"I wasn't ready!" I shouted against the wind. Big mistake. A bug flew right into my mouth, causing me to gag and sputter. I was rewarded with a familiar and annoying laugh.

Once we arrived I ran to find the perfect spot, unfortunately that spot was closest to Rosemary. Rosemary is the daughter of Rapunzel, and she is always bragging about her beautiful hair. I've even heard rumers that she brushes it a thousand times a day. I considered moving to a different spot on the beach, but I'm not one to retreat, especially not to some stuck up snob.

Puck soon caught up to me and placed his towel next to mine. I glanced at him with the corner of my eye, he glanced back.

3...2...1

We dashed against the waves, spraying salt water as all around us as we went. Once past the breakers, I dove underneath the water. It felt peaceful and serene, no noises at all. When I came back up I looked and saw Puck diving down. I knew what was comming next.

I scrambled toward shore, my legs flailing against the water, when two strong arms lifted me up and flung me backwords. I hit the water with a loud smack on my back. That was going to hurt later on. Sputtering, I came up gasping for air. All I met was a ridiculous grin from the culprit. Then something else.

"Puck, darling, that was awesome"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Why can't she just follow in her mothers footsteps and stay in a tower far far away, forever. I nearly puked of disgust as I saw the pitiful look Puck gave her.

"Yah, I've been weight lifting for a while." He said flexing his pitiful excuse for a muscle. She looked like she was about to drool while she walked out to where we were. Puck started pushing me to the side as he advanced toward her. The water had to have been boiling around me, I was steaming mad.

Slipping under the surface, I decided to play a little prank of my own. I swam over to the two pairs of feet, slowly took my hand and pinched the back of her leg. She jumped and swam closer to Puck, it looked like she was in his arms.

That wasn't supossed to happen.

So I now decided to take it to the next level. I took both my hands and grasped his ankle with my fingernails.

I don't know whether it was him who screamed or if it was Rosemary. When I finally broke the surface both of their faces were white as a sheet and he was trying to get to shore, leaving her to follow behind.

I laughed as they looked at me quizically, and then realized what had really happened. But then I felt a tug on my own leg. I didn't have time to react before I was pulled under the water. Puck lunged for me, struggling with the person attached to my leg. He maneged to pry my leg free, which was good cause I was nearly out of air.

When I had finally caught my breath I looked back to find two boys having a stare down. I nearly burst out laughing.

"Pan" Said Puck, visibly trying to contain his anger.

"Puck" Said Peter, smirking.

Man they looked alike!

I could tell that if it were up to them, they'd just as well stand there staring at each other for an hour. Probably ploting on how to make the others life miserable. But, being the kind person I am, I decided to alter their plans.

"Well whatdaya know! Its THE Peter Pan! I've heard so much about you!" I said enthusiastically as I walked up behind Puck.

"Really? I hope he hasn't said anything to harsh, anything that is a false."

Puck snorted, yet kept a menacing glare.

"Whatever he exaderates I usually ignore on reflex, so your rep shoud be fine. At least to me, that is."

"I do not exaderate..." Puck grumbled.

Just then another figure appeared by Peter's side. She had golden blonde hair and fair skin, a blue ribbon limply placed within her pony tail. It seems as if Peter and Wendy were still an item.

"Peter",she said while looking at us,"who are these two friends of yours?"

"Well I haven't been able to meet the bombshell blonde here, but I do know the boy. Wendy, meet my...uh..._friend _Puck."

She smiled and did a sort of modern curtsey, then held out her hand as if she had realized where and in what time she was currently living in.

"And I am Sabrina. Sabrina Grimm."

I figured I'd better intruduce myself, since rat-brain over there had suddenly become mute. For once.

"Sabrina Grimm!" The two exclaimed.

"Why, your the one descendent of the brothers grimm, yes?" That girld accent was cute, yet annoying at the same time. I could'nt tell if I liked it or not.

I nodded my head.

"What an honor! I've heard so much about you from the residense of the town. Perhaps you could assist us in our little problem..."

Does everyone assume that I love a mystery? Sometimes it seems as if my life has turned into a Scooby-Doo episode. Gang, we have a mystery on our hands! Its just not me...

But then again, I am a nice person.

"Sure. What's up?"

Peter spoke this time.

"My ship...well, Hooks ship, has been taken."

That was unexpected.

"Psh. Ha! Nice going Pan! That old man is going to kill ya!"

Wendy gasped and put her hand on Peters shoulder. What a blonde ditz.

"We're very SORRY aren't we Puck?" I said while taking and his hand and crushing it.

"Uh, yeeeah! Sure." Puck grimanced, I couldn't tell if it was from me or if it was from the fact that he halfway simpithized to his enemy.

Peter stared at us, as if we were supossed to say something.

"Annnd?"

"And what?"

"Are you going to help?"

"Oh! Oh right! Well you see...we uh...have to-"

"Helping is what we do best!"

I turned to see Daphne wade up to where we were with Pinochio trailing behind.

I gave her a warning glance.

"I was just telling Granny that we were in need of another adventure!"

She obviously had lost her mind on the way over here.

"Oh how lovely! Arrangements should be made imediately!"

Puck smirked, subtlety.

"Sorry Twinkletoes, but you and your girlfriend are going to have to find somewhere else to go, **I **am the one who took up the last space in the family...house that is."

That's my boy.

Peter and Wendy laughed. They were like that weirdly annoying couple that everybody tries to ignore.

"Oh no! You don't understand bird boy, you'll be coming into my territory."

It took me a second to realize what he was saying.

It looks like World War III is going to exist after all.


End file.
